1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to identification tags used in combination with clothing and, more particularly, to identification snaps which are removably attachable to garments to serve as identification devices.
2. Prior Art
It is often desirable to mark garments with identifying indicia which indicates ownership of the garment. In other instances, it is desirable to mark pairs of garments, such as socks, with similar indicia so that they may easily be matched together after having been commingled with other like garments of similar size and color. This latter situation is especially troublesome for those who have impaired eyesight.
Traditionally, clothing has been marked to indicate ownership by sewing a label bearing identifying indicia to an inside surface of the garment which is hidden from view which worn. However, there are many disadvantages with such labels. These labels typically are sewn in and are time-consuming to install and remove. In addition, they do not provide an identifying means for those having impaired eyesight.
Therefore, it would be desirable to utilize a small identification device, with articles of clothing which would be easy to install and remove. It would also be desirable if such an identification device could carry identification indicia capable of perception by those having impaired eyesight.
There are many types of clamps or snap fasteners known in the art but none appear appropriate or even workable as an identifying device for clothing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,780 is directed to a clamp having a pair of opposing disks carried at opposite ends of a foldable connecting strap. One of the disks carries a projecting, pointed shaft and the other disk carries a shaft receiving sleeve. The shaft has a pointed end which includes projections fitted about the periphery of the pointed end. The shaft includes a shoulder to retain the pointed end once it has penetrated into the sleeve. Such a device would be unsuitable for use with clothing in that the pointed end of the shaft would damage the woven fabric of the garment as the clamp is attached to the garment. In addition, the shaft receiving sleeve would tend to snag and damage fabric of another garment that may overlay the garment to which the clamp is attached.
Another type of clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,412. This patent is directed to a tufting button which is used to compress a resilient fabric and consists of two conical members, one having a shaft with a pronged head, and the other having a shaft-receiving sleeve. A disadvantage of this type of clamp is that it cannot accommodate fabric of varying thicknesses. In addition, the clamp is designed to prevent separation of the two cone shaped members and it would therefore be difficult to remove the device for reuse on other garments.
A third type of fastener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,290 which is directed to plastic closures for garments. The device consists of a plurality of hollow elements having heads with radial projections. The hollow elements are mounted on a plate member which includes a flange to be attached to a garment. The mating member consists of a complementary plate having a flange to be attached to another portion of the garment and includes a series of holes to receive the projecting elements mounted on the first plate member. The prongs are hollow and are deformable when inserted into the openings. This device is unsuitable for use as an identifying device for garments since the smallest clamp that could be formed having a hollow deformable prong would be too large and bulky to be carried on a garment that may be worn against the skin of the user.
In conclusion, none of the types of fasteners commonly known and used would be suitable for use as an identifying device for garments. Indeed, none of the previously mentioned patents discloses or suggests the use of a clamp or fastener as such an identifying device for clothing, nor do any of the clamps or fasteners carry identifying indicia.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for identifying garments which is small so that it will not irritate the user of the device when wearing the garment to which it is attached; a device that is relatively easy and inexpensive to fabricate, thereby permitting mass production and the concomitant low price, and a device which can be repeatedly attached to and removed from garments of different fabric thicknesses. In addition, there is a need for an identification device that carries indicia which are capable of being discerned by persons having impaired eyesight.